


you don't understand my desire to change it all back

by lordyuuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Relationship(s), Poland-centric, Romantic or platonic, however you see fit, reflecting on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: "we were everything, and then became nothing."or: feliks, toris, and the end of it all.





	you don't understand my desire to change it all back

we used to be everything, ya know? we were hooked together and there was no one to ever take us apart. it was like...it was like god himself could not rip us apart, toris. nothing stood in our way. it was you and i, in the sky, sometimes soaring high, sometimes soaring so low that there was a chance of us crashing. but we never did, we never did crash because we always managed to head straight back up and feel the wind in our hair and the sun on our faces.

we used to be everything, toris. everything. the entire universe and then some. you were a part of me and vice versa. you once promised me that not even death could ruin us. you remember that, right? you remember saying that? when it all finally ends, we'd still be us?

we were everything, and then became nothing.

it's always hard for me to, like...to just understand what happened. millions of questions running through my head and i can't even give an answer to a single damn one. you won't even tell me what happened; i don't think you even know. what happened to us?

_what happened to us?_

who is there to blame? i want to fucking blame you. i want to fucking blame you for leaving, i want to blame you for abandoning me, for treating me like i'm some stranger, like this bond that we had never existed, like everything that happened between us faded from your memory and disappeared into the goddamn air like lung-darkening smoke.

but i guess i can't place all the fault on you - maybe it was did something i did. maybe i drove you away; maybe all my sacrifices weren't good enough; maybe my heart, soul, mind, and spirit just couldn't hold us together anymore.

maybe, at some point on this worn-out path, our paths began to diverge and i just didn't notice until you vanished from sight.

if i could rewind time, i would. i'd change it all back and glue all the pieces back together and we'd still be here, together, toris. we'd still be us, we'd still be flying high in that sky. i want to, i want to change everything back. you've just no idea how i want to be with you again.

but i know that even if i could, those messily-glued pieces would fall apart again, slowly, one-by-one until we are no more.

we used to be everything, toris.

_we used to be everything._


End file.
